


Nearest to the thorn that I am

by Lihai



Category: Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lihai/pseuds/Lihai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albafica explains his fighting methods to Sasha. With cameos by Degel and Kardia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nearest to the thorn that I am

Other than the sea of roses he set up as a barrier to Sanctuary, Albafica had a small, private garden at the Pisces Temple. It provided him with enough roses for combat purposes, he explained to Sasha from across the garden. He kept it small because otherwise the fragrance would have been a nuisance to his immediate neighbors.

"Has it ever been a nuisance to you?" she asked Degel, one of the immediate neighbors, after her first visit to the garden.

He shook his head. "I can smell the roses when the wind blows this way, that's all. It's only deadly when you're in the middle of it. No, Albafica's garden is not dangerous to us."

"It's so pretty," Sasha sighed. "Too bad only a few people can appreciate it."

Kardia had his own take on the matter. "That garden is an arsenal, not a tourist site. Albafica wouldn't want random people to walk in and out and trample on his weapons. He's fine like that. Just don't ask him for garlands."

*

"Is it mostly children?" Sasha said as she and Albafica surveyed the red and crimson flower buds. "The ones who instinctively come up to you, I mean, before you tell them not to."

She had stayed in Sanctuary for more than a year, learning the ropes of being Athena. The daily lessons with Sage lasted until midday, after which she habitually wandered around Sanctuary to make on-site observations. Of all the Gold Saints. Albafica was the most polite and reserved, which, she suspected, was not caused solely by the poison in his blood.

"Children tend to assume the world around them is safe until they learn the contrary, that's why." His smile was self-deprecating. "And I seem to attract them during my missions. It's funny."

His tone suggested that funny was not the word he really had in mind, and she didn't probe. "That must be an advantage for you in battle. I mean, the enemy thinking you're not used to close-range fighting, because you keep everyone at a distance."

"Admittedly, not all my opponents make that mistake, or I'd never have grown as a fighter. But that was astute of you, Lady Sasha."

"Thank you." She was a little embarrassed, but also pleased that her lessons proved to be useful.

*

Albafica sent her a garland, one made not from his garden, and Sasha had never felt so welcomed.


End file.
